Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Ring
by hpfan1
Summary: Harry's in his 7th year. He's faced with one of the largest challenges of his life, his future. He's stuck between needing what he needs, and needing what he wants. Only 3 people can change his mind, and they're going to try.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Harry laid back on his bed, letting the empty bottle he had just been drinking from roll off the bed. He had heard someone knock on the door and moaned. Dudley was standing there, his hands interlaced and his eyes looking at the ground.  
  
"Uhh.Harry, can I talk to you?" asked Dudley. Harry nodded and sat up, letting his cousin enter the room. "What happened to you?" That's all Dudley could say before laughing. "We're gone for a week and when we come back, you're all.polished." Harry looked confused. Yes, he had to admit, he might have sipped a potion to make him look different (mostly in the muscles and hair areas) but he really didn't think he'd changed that much. Harry shrugged and pulled out his wand from one of his robes (which he had began always wearing). Dudley backed away before running from the room, which was quite a funny sight since Dudley hadn't lost any weight, but gained another 50 pounds.  
  
Harry shrugged it off and returned to his soda, something he had come to like after being able to scare the Dursleys enough to control their every move. Enough to be able to go to Ron Weasley's house after the previous fiasco last year, when he was going into his 6th year. He chuckled lightly at the thought of the Dursleys coming home to a burning house, which was simply bewitched for the illusion, something Fred and George had done when picking up Harry. Harry laid back down and grabbed his quill, dipped it into his ink and grabbed a piece of parchment from under his bed.  
  
[i]Dear Hermione,[i]  
  
He sighed and re-dipped his quill nervously.  
  
[i]I was wondering, are you and Malfoy still together? I know you hated talking about it last time we were friends, but I was hoping maybe you'd tell me something so I wouldn't have to worry anymore. Anyway, reply if you want, if I don't get anything back by August, I'll take it as a sign that you never want to see Ron, Ginny, or I ever again.  
  
I'm sorry, Harry[i]  
  
He sighed and blew the last words dry before opening Hedwig's cage and tying it to her leg. He shook his head at the remembrance of seeing Hermione and Malfoy together, and at the thought of how he could've been as stupid to ruin their friendship because of a stupid relationship that he never let take it's course. After slipping the window open, Hedwig took off, heading almost directly to a house that was at the front of the street and tapping at the window. He saw Hedwig tapping at the window, and a girl, all to familiar open the window, letting Hedwig in. Harry stared at her shocked.  
  
"Herm." he muttered in awe. He saw her look up to him before smiling weakily and closing the window, letting the blinds fall shut. Harry grabbed his leather jacket from his desk chair and ran out of the house, leaving the door open behind him. Almost instantly, he saw Hermione peaking out of the first-floor window and frowned. She slide the window opened and looked at him nervously.  
  
"What's going on? Please don't tell me you live here," Harry said. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"And if I do?" Hermione asked, painfully cold. Harry sighed.  
  
"Do you?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "Are you going to answer my question?" He nodded toward the letter. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"If you come inside," Hermione said. Harry looked at her curiously. She nodded toward the front door and smiled. "Please?" Harry nodded and started toward the door, it opening almost instantly after him turning the corner. Harry stared at Hermione shocked. She had lost weight, easily 20 pounds, which put her well bellow 100 pounds, and her breasts were larger, much to Harry's liking.  
  
"Answer my question," Harry said after walking in. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, he broke up with me a week before term ended," Hermione said. Harry stared at her shocked.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's ok, I just wish I wouldn't have had to loose my best friends because of it," Hermione muttered. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Next time tell us if you're going to sneak out of school with a guy that you know we don't like, and have reason for it," Harry teased. Hermione shrugged and looked at her feet blushing.  
  
"Are you going over to Ron's?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Hermione shrugged, letting a few stray strands of hair fall into her face. She brushed them away, making her look way too uncomfortable.  
  
"Just wondering," she muttered.  
  
"Herm, can I ask you something?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "When did.[i]this[i] happen?" Hermione blushed.  
  
"That's none of your business," Hermione teased, before hugging him tightly.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you're doing?" Harry asked. Hermione pulled back blushing redder.  
  
"I missed you, and Ron, and Ginny, you have no clue how lonely things can get with no one there to talk to," Hermione said. Harry laughed.  
  
"You seriously think spending 10 years locked in a cupboard I don't know how lonely things can get?" Harry said. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry."  
  
"Why do you keep blushing?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Answer me." Hermione shook her head. "Please?"  
  
"No, it's none of your business."  
  
"Before last year you would tell me anything."  
  
"Well last year happened, and I don't entirely regret it."  
  
"What don't you regret?"  
  
"A lot of stuff, having the chance to be seen as someone different than a know-it-all."  
  
"Hermione, you know you are though."  
  
"No, I'm not Harry, I haven't experienced anything, I mean I'm going to be 17 and I'm still a virgin."  
  
"And? So is Ron, and he already is 17."  
  
"What, you're not?" Harry sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Nope, and I'm not saying anything other than that."  
  
"Fine, you know I'll find out anyway."  
  
"I doubt it, she knows what's best for her."  
  
"Are you saying you'd hurt who ever 'she' is if she told me?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Ron doesn't even know, and that's going to stay the same."  
  
"He doesn't know you're not a virgin or he doesn't know who it is?"  
  
"He doesn't know anything."  
  
"Well he's going to."  
  
"If he'll forgive you." Hermione looked up to Harry's face worriedly.  
  
"You think he will?"  
  
"I dunno, he never liked talking much about you, probably still getting over you." Hermione blushed.  
  
"We were only together for like a week though."  
  
"Yeah, but add all the years he liked you and it'd be almost 4, probably."  
  
"Really?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yup, you'd be amazed how much he obsessed over you, especially in our 5th year. That was torture."  
  
"Thanks, you don't like talking about me?" She made a puppy-dog face. Harry laughed and ruffled her hair, making her scream. "Don't mess with my hair."  
  
"So don't say stupid stuff like that."  
  
"Just shut up and follow me." She led Harry up a flight of stairs and into a maroon-and-gold colored room, which Harry suspected to be because of Gryffindor.  
  
"Obsessed?" Harry asked, nodding toward a wall filled with a new rapper, who's name Harry wasn't sure of. Hermione blushed and nodded.  
  
"He's hot," Hermione said.  
  
"I'd never though I'd hear you say those words."  
  
"I've said them about other people, you were just to stuck up to notice." Hermione sat down on her bed, only to be tackled by Harry. He started tickling her, making her breathe hard and quickly. Harry finally stopped when the phone rang for the third time. Hermione exhaustedly hit the speaker-phone button.  
  
"Hello?" she said, her chest heaving.  
  
"Herms?" Hermione sat bolt up right at the sound of his voice. She picked up the receiver and turned the speaker-phone off.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Hermione muttered, pushing Harry's hands away. "Yeah, and? Can't I get 'em tomorrow?" A long pause followed before Hermione standing and walking as far as the phone cord would reach. "I know, Mark, but please, I have a friend over. Yes, one of the ones from school. Please? No, he doesn't know. Mark!" Hermione sighed and another pause followed. "Fine, I'll be over in a little bit. Yeah yeah, see ya in a few minutes, bye." Hermione walked back over and set the receiver down.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head and Harry grabbed her arm. "Was he a Muggle?" Hermione nodded. "Boyfriend?" Hermione laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No, no, no, are you trying to give me nightmares?" Harry's stern expression didn't change.  
  
"I'm not joking, Hermione, who the hell was it?" Harry asked. "Don't cuss," Hermione said. Harry had a strong urge to slap her.  
  
"Hermione, who was it?" he said through quenched teeth.  
  
"My dealer." Two words, that's all it took was two words and it changed their friendship forever. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it's short, but this is the first chapter, the second is half way done right now, should be posted later today or tomorrow. It's kind of odd, I know, but it's just an idea that came to me during the middle of the night and I decided to expand on it. More later. Thanks for reading.  
  
PS: If you did read it, which if you're reading this you obviously read it, please reply with your thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -  
  
"Dealer?" Harry asked confused. Hermione nodded. "As in, drug dealer?" Hermione nodded. "Don't tell anyone, please?" Harry ran his fingers through his spiked hair. "Since when?" Harry said. "Almost a year," Hermione said. "What drugs?" Harry said. "Cocaine and marijuana," Hermione said. A tear escaped Hermione's eyes, hurtling down her cheek. "Don't cry, please," Harry said. "I can't help it," Hermione said. "Why'd you start?" Harry said. "Harry, not now, please, just." Hermione said. "Now," Harry said. "Harry, I have to go see Mark, he's leaving for Jamaica tomorrow," Hermione said. "Then I'm coming with," Harry said. "No, God no, please Harry," Hermione said. "You can get down on your hands and knees and beg me, but I'm still going." Hermione sighed and grabbed her purse, dropping a small plastic packet on the floor. "You may want this," Harry said.Hermione turned to see Harry holding one of her condoms. She blushed and took it from him, stuffing it back into her purse. "Thanks," Hermione muttered. "Go," Harry replied. Hermione reluctantly obeyed him, leading him out of her house, down three streets, and into an old Victorian-style house. She led him to the back and knocked three times on cellar door. A man, possibly in his early 20s answered and stared up at Harry nervously. "Herm." Harry said "It's ok, he insisted on coming with." Mark nodded and let Hermione and Harry inside. The basement reeked off cigarette smoke, making Harry cough a few times before adjusting. "He's not like us, I'm guessing?" Mark asked. Hermione shook her head. "Right, you have the money?" Hermione nodded and pulled out two $20 bills and handed them to him. Mark smiled and handed her a small brown bag, a bottle top sticking from the top. "Thanks," Hermione said, opening the bag and smiling. "Anything else you need?" Mark asked, looking directly at Harry. "Actually, yeah," Harry said. Hermione turned to Harry confused and he did all he could to keep from laughing at the look on her face. Mark and Harry both burst out laughing, Hermione looking confused. "Sit down, Herm, you look like you're going to have a heart attack," Mark said. He opened the tan refrigerator and handed Harry a beer bottle, offering on to Hermione, her sub-consciously taking it. "What's going on?" Hermione asked. Harry laughed and again ruffled Hermione's hair. "Herm, wake up. Think about it. I grew up on these streets, I'm going to be like this," Harry said. Hermione didn't get it. "Hey," Harry looked up to Mark, who was holding another bag, this one larger than Hermione's. "You want 'em now or later?" Harry grabbed his wallet and handed Mark a $100 bill, before grabbing his bag. Harry smiled and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one from the package. "Harry.you." Harry nodded and lit the cigarette, watching Hermione's eyes nearly burst out of her head. "Stop watching me like that, I didn't do anything wrong," Harry said. "EXCEPT LIE TO ME AND RON FOR 7 YEARS!" "Ron and I," Harry corrected. "What?" "It's Ron and I, you said me and Ron." Hermione slapped him angrily. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" "Hermione, settle, I'm sorry, a guy has to do what a guy has to do," Harry said. "Plus, I just started a few months ago." "Really?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "Really, don't worry, I've only been lying for about 2 months," Harry said. Hermione shrugged before resting her head on Harry's shoulder and closing her eyes. "You ready to get back home?" Hermione nodded and cuddled closer to Harry. "You think you're going to get carried, don't you?" Hermione nodded. Harry laughed and lifted her into his arms. "Spoiled." Hermione nodded. "Anyway, I'm going to go then, ok?" Mark nodded. "Thanks for the stuff." Mark laughed. "See ya next summer?" Harry nodded. "Definitely, unless you're in prison." "Get out of here." Harry laughed and carried Hermione out of the basement and back to her house, her head lifting when she saw all the lights were off. "No." "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "They're gone." "Who?" "My aunt and uncle, they were gonna go to London for a meeting." "And?" "And they locked the door and I don't have a key." "How long were the gonna be gone?" "Two weeks." "Umm.you can stay with me for the night, if ya want, and how ever much time you need." Hermione looked up to him. "I could?" Harry nodded. "Of course." Hermione nodded slowly. "OK, great, come on." Harry lifted her back up before having her squirm enough to make him put her down. "Now ya wanna walk?" Hermione nodded. "Hold on a second, ok?" Harry nodded and watched as Hermione ran around to the back of the house and disappeared, returning a few minutes later with a bag of what looked to be clothes. "Thank the Lord that I keep clothes in the shed." Harry laughed and started toward his house, letting Hermione follow behind him. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back. "What?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed and kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" "You didn't like it?" "I never said that, I'm just a little.shocked is all." Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "Herm, don't, I can't." "Why? Aren't you single?" "Not necessarily." "What?" "I'm kind of.sort of.um.with Lavender." Hermione's jaw dropped before her shaking her head in disbelief. "No, no you're not." Harry looked at her confused. "Why can't I be?" "Because, it's our seventh year, Harry, you're supposed to be with a person you have a future with." "And you're saying you think I don't have a future with Lav?" Hermione nodded. Harry laughed and slipped his hand into Hermione's. "What are you doing now?" "I'm going to break up with Lav, once you get you cute little ass inside," Harry said. Hermione turned to him angrily. "And why, Harold James Potter, are you looking at my ass?" "Because it's nice." "HARRY!" "Yes?" "That's..wrong." Harry shrugged and unlocked the door to the un-light house. Flipping on the hallway light he led Hermione upstairs into his room. She smiled and locked the door behind him. Harry looked at her confused. She smiled and pulled him to the bed and started kissing him again. "Can I break up with Lav first?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. Harry smiled and grabbed the phone from his bed-side table and dialed in Lavender's number. "Lavender? Hey, it's Harry. Oh, really? Well, that's okay then. Yeah, yeah, I'll see you at start of term. Yeah, bye." Hermione frowned. "What?" "You didn't break up with her." "No, she broke up with me." Hermione frowned again. "Harry, Lavender wouldn't break up with someone like you. I'm not stupid." "Hermione, she just did. Said her parent's did want her going out with me." "Really?" "Yes, really." "Fine, if I find out you're lying, you're dead, you know that don't you?" Harry nodded before throwing Hermione over his shoulder and lying her onto his bed. "Harry, behave yourself." "I am, just stay here." Hermione looked at him confused. "Why? I wanna go to sleep." "So go to sleep, you're sleeping there anyway." "And you're sleeping with me." "No, I am not, Hermione Jenibelle Granger, you should no better." "Please?" "No, Hermione, I'm not sleeping with you. And if you insist upon such again, I will sleep on the couch." "Where are you going to sleep if I don't insist anymore?" Harry smiled and pulled out a second bed from under his and laid down on it. "And what if I should happen to roll off the bed in the middle of the night?" "I'll put on in the tree." "You would not."  
  
"Yes I would, you don't move at night, I've seen you. So if you end up in my bed quite obviously it's not an accident." "When have you seen me sleeping?" "When Ron forced me out of bed to see how cute you looked, with your little kitten." Hermione blushed. "You leave Junior out of this." "Where'd you get that name anyway?" "Crooshanks Junior." "Funny." "I loved Crooshanks, if it weren't for Snape I'd still have him too." "Hermione, stop talking about Crooshanks." "Fine." Hermione rolled over and quickly fell asleep, Harry sitting up on the bed watching her closely, brushing the hairs from her face whenever she moved. "Night, Herm." Harry kissed her head lightly before sinking into the pull-out bed and falling asleep.  
  
~~~~ The next morning ~~~~  
  
"Morning sleepy head," Harry said as Hermione's eyes slowly opened. Harry was standing at his mirror, wearing nothing but his boxers. "Sleep well?" Hermione shrugged and sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily. "I guess, what time is it?" "Almost noon, why? Were you supposed to do something today?" Hermione shook her head and smiled at Harry, who was trying to configure his hair into spikes. "No. Do you want some help?" Harry nodded. Hermione laughed and walked over to him, quickly spiking his hair. "Why can't guys do there own hair?" "Because, it gives us a reason to have a girl sit in our lap." Harry pulled her onto his lap, kissing her nose. Hermione laughed and cuddled up to Harry, his muscular arms encircling her. "The bathroom's open, if you wanna take a bath," Harry whispered. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Towels are under the sink." Hermione smiled and left the room, wandering for a few minutes before finding the bathroom. She slipped into the scolding water and quickly washed her hair before jumping out to find her skin literally smoking. She smiled and dried herself before dressing and going back to Harry's room. "Yum," he muttered, smiling at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and, grabbing a comb from her suitcase, brushed through her hair, making Harry look desperate as she situated herself on the bed. Mmmm, Harry thought, watching her spread her legs more. I should've taken the chance I had last night. Oh, god. Hermione had lifted her arms so the bottom of her tube top had lifted, and was revealing just a little part of her breasts. Oh, god, she's doing it purposely, too. Hermione had smiled at him devilishly, letting him know that she knew he was watching her. He smiled back and let his eyes wander over her body, focusing between her legs. "You best stop before you get into trouble." Harry blushed and turned his head to the clock, showing that it was 12:32. He slowly stood up and walked over to her, straddling her legs which she had closed and hung over the edge of the bed. "Harry, behave." "No," he muttered. He walked over to Hermione and kneeled above her, pushing her onto his bed playfully. "Not again, please not again." Harry looked up to her confused. "Not again what?" Harry asked confused. Hermione looked at him confused. "I didn't say anything." Harry looked at her confused and then saw the toe ring he had given her in their 5th year for Christmas. He smiled and backed off, bringing her foot onto his lap and pulling the small, spiraling piece of wire with the two pink flowers at each end off and smiled at it. "You still have it." "Of course I do, I never take it off." "Really?" "Yes, it means the world to me." "Why?" "Because, it's probably the one thing that stopped me from committing suicide." "What?" "Yeah, I was gonna on Boxing Day. But, because of you, I didn't. See, now Ginny and I are in your debt." "Nope, you've always been there for me, and that little tease thing, got you out. And, Ginny, Ginny..you do know Ginny's a mom right?" "Yeah, I'm Meg's god-mom," Hermione said. Harry nodded. "And I'm her father," Harry said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, and now this one. It's nearly 2,000 words, and 10 pages with the font type and size I chose. Hopefully more soon, probably Monday if I can get time on the computer.  
  
Also, I'm sorry for not labeling the dialogue in the last chapter, it's a bad habit taught to me during school, so that's what I'm used to. I had this ¾ of the way typed when I saw the review saying I needed to label, so I may not have all dialogue labeled, but I promise, the next chapter will be labeled unless it think it's just making it sound stupid. Thanks for reading, and again, please reply if you read it. 


End file.
